Lost Memories
by blueangel326
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome finally confess, but something happens to Kagome to put their love on hold. How will the gang help their friend and how will Inu Yasha feel about this? Read to find out.
1. Recall of Time

**Konnichiwa, minna. blueangel326 here saying that this is my first fanfic to post on and hope to post all of my great ideas here as well. please excuse any wrong spellings and i like to spell "Inuyasha" as Inu Yasha because i'm just like that. please enjoy and feel free to review, PLEASE! domo arigato. Ikuyo! ;-p**

Close to twilight, Kagome walked through the forest, blinded by the walls of trees surrounding her. The only light she had was the moon but was blocked from her by the canopy of leaves. Only small outlets shown through but wasn't much help.

Kagome had come to look for Inu Yasha. He left as soon as camp was set saying he was going to be back in a while but that was a couple of hours ago. Kagome had become worried. She told the others that she would be back and left in the direction she saw Inu Yasha leave. That was a while back, and it was almost night.

Finally out of the woods, she found herself at the foot of a hill. On top was a tree where a lone figure sat upon one of its branches facing the setting sun. By the way the moon shined on the figure she could tell it was Inu Yasha. The moon made his hair glow dull silver. She crept up the hill quietly and walked in front of the tree. She looked up at Inu Yasha as he stared out at the sun. It seemed like he was in deep thought and hadn't noticed her, or she presumed.

"Inu Yasha?" She queried softly.

Inu Yasha snapped from his gaze and looked down at Kagome. "What are you doing here, Kagome?"

"I came looking for you. You have been gone for a long time. I was worried... So, have you been here this whole time?"

"Yeah." And he turned his gaze back at the last of the setting sun. She too stared at the horizon. There was an awkward pause before birds squawked by. Then she spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing... really," He said, not turning his gaze. A few seconds passed before he continued. "It's just that we have almost all of the jewel shards, and I can make my wish..."

"But haven't you gotten your revenge already? We barely beat Naraku just to get all of those jewel shards. Isn't that enough?" She asked, cutting him off. Inu Yasha looked down at her.

"No, it's not. Naraku is still alive, and I have to kill him. We could barely defeat him together. What chance do I have against him alone? That's why I need to become a full demon."

"But you're not alone. What about Sango and Miroku? They have to get their revenge. Miroku so that he can live without worrying about being sucked into his right hand because of his wind tunnel. And Sango so she can pay him back for killing her family and village and using her brother against her. And also me because he tried to kill me and because... because I can't take seeing anymore suffering. We all have our reasons for wanting to kill him."

"It's not my problem. I'm not concerned with them."

"But what about the Tetsusaiga? You know you can't wield it of you're full demon."

"I wouldn't need it. I'd already be powerful enough without it."

"Okay, say you become full demon and kill Naraku. Then what?"

"I... haven't really thought about that," He said gazing up at the stars. He pondered for a moment before asking, "What about you? What will you do when we complete the jewel?"

"Hmmm... well, I don't know yet." Then she recalled the first time she arrived in the feudal era and giggled softly.

Inu Yasha looked downed at Kagome questioningly. "What's so funny?"

Kagome stopped giggling and answered. "Hm? Oh, it's just that we've come so far already. It feels like I just met you yesterday and shattered the jewel. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, more than you know," He said remembering the time he tried to keep her from going home, and she 'sat' him eight times, throwing his back out with the huge boulder he was brandishing. That memory was still fresh in his mind, up there along with all the other 'sits' he got.

"We've made so many friends and learned so much this whole time. I just can't believe that it's almost over. We've been through so much and now it's close to the end of our journey."

Inu Yasha only heaved a sigh in response. She was right in some ways. She continued. "But if you look at it differently, we have only just begun." He looked at her confused, and she caught his expression. "I know that doesn't make much sense, but once we've completed the jewel there's a chance that something new will begin."

Inu Yasha finally jumped down from the tree and stood behind Kagome, though she hadn't noticed. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her close to him. She gasped in surprise, not expecting this kind of action from him, not now anyway. "But something has already begun," He said resting his head lightly on top of hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her even closer. Kagome, relaxing into his embrace, gave a little sigh as he inhaled her sweet scent. He could feel her soft, petite body fit perfectly against his lean one.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath against her neck send sparks up and down her spine. "I know, but are you sure? There's also Kikyo, and you two used to-"

"Kikyo was of the past. I know things seem to be a little complicated between us ever since she was brought back to life but..." He would have to word this very carefully. It was sometimes hard for him to express his feelings, and he didn't have a way with words most of the time. He sighed before continuing. "Listen, Kagome. All I want is for Kikyo to rest peacefully once more. We were once in love, and it's our fault that we thought we were betrayed. There's nothing that I can do now except lay Kikyo to rest once more. I know I said that I would go to hell with Kikyo before, but I soon realized that I wasn't ready to die yet. I realized that I couldn't love that Kikyo because the real Kikyo was dead. That one was only a sculpture of clay of her former self."

Kagome felt a tear slip and trail down her cheek onto her blouse. Inu Yasha tightened his embrace. "I... I didn't mean what I said earlier. I guess I got a little... unself-conscience. I didn't really mean it. I do care, and I do respect all of you and your wishes. If it wasn't for Naraku, we wouldn't be in this mess. But then again, if it wasn't for him, then I would never have met you."

Kagome snapped her eyes open as she came towards a realization. Inu Yasha, held confused at her sudden jolt, queried, "What is it?" Kagome wasn't sure if she should ask, for fear of getting her heart broken. "Kagome? Tell me, what is it?"

"Inu Yasha..."

"Hmm?"

How would she come out and say it? This was one of the most complicated and impossible questions that she would ever have to ask in her life, but she had to know the truth. "Inu Yasha, would you..."

Inu Yasha turned her around to face him. He saw the sadness and uncertainty in her eyes. "Come on, tell me, what's wrong, Kagome?"

She didn't dare look at him. "Would you have fallen in love with me if we had met under certain circumstances?"

"What do you mean? What circumstances?"

"I mean, if I hadn't shattered the Jewel of Four Souls, or Kikyo hadn't been revived, would you still have fallen in love with me?" She finally looked up at him, her eyes wavering and threatening tears.

All Inu Yasha could do was just embrace her tightly, hoping that she wouldn't cry. How could he answer such a question without hurting her in any way? "Kagome..." He thought for a moment before confessing what he felt. "I don't know. I truly don't know. But I do know this. When I first met you, I didn't like you because you looked like Kikyo and at that time I couldn't forgive her for what she had done to me. But when I first saw you cry for me when I was sure to die I realized something. You actually cared about me. It didn't matter to you that I was an arrogant half-demon or a weak human. Kikyo wanted me to become a human for her so she could love me, but you like me just the way I am."

He paused to se if Kagome was alright. She had wrapped her arms around his waist and up his back. Her face was buried in his haori so he decided to continue. He looked up at the now full moon and spoke. "Do you know what was one of the things that I first noticed about you?" Kagome said no. "That you were beautiful and a kind-hearted person. Kagome, ever since I've met you, my life has changed. I laugh, and I love. You've brought a joy to my life that I don't deserve, and I'm grateful for it. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if it wasn't for you. What I'm trying to say is that I like having you with me, and... that I love you, always."

Kagome contemplated everything that Inu Yasha said and turned to him smiling lightly. "I love you, too, Inu Yasha. I've always have. You must understand, unlike Kikyo, I want you to live. I want you to be happy, to smile and laugh a lot. I don't know what happened with you in the past, but all I know is what is happening now and what I'm going to do. I want to stay by your side no matter what. That is, if you let me." She turned her gaze down to his chest, her eyes wavering slightly.

He took her chin and brought her head upwards. "Of course I would. Kagome, you're everything to me. I would be more than happy to." Inu Yasha tilted her head some more and lightly and chastely kissed her. Her lips were soft and luscious against his. Her enticing and gentle scent engulfed him completely, leaving his keen senses to just him and her. Her soft and shapely body was pressed firmly against his. She was the sweetest thing that he had ever tasted. He felt like he was in paradise.

Kagome just melted in his arms. Her arms and legs went limp, and if Inu Yasha hadn't held her so close to him, she would have fallen to the ground in a jumbled mess of bliss. She was able to bring her arms up around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. She giggled when he licked her lips asking for entrance. Tentatively, she parted her lips slightly, and he took the chance to slip his tongue in. She gasped and moaned into the kiss as he deepened it. He just took her breath away, literally. When they broke the kiss finally, Kagome's face was flushed. She took a second to catch her breath.

Inu Yasha held her close to him. Kagome just sighed and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while until Kagome finally noticed that she was very tired. Her legs finally gave away from under her, but, luckily, Inu Yasha caught her. "Kagome, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He stooped down to let her sit.

"I guess I'm a little tired. I had been walking around all day looking for you. I must have forgotten how tired I was. I'll be okay," She said smiling lightly.

He hugged her closely and rested his head on hers. "Never overexert yourself because of me, got it? You could've hurt yourself. Never, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

They sat there for a while, looking up at the moon and stars. Finally, Inu Yasha noticed that it was getting late. "I think we better head back now, Kagome. Kagome? Damn it, Kagome!" Kagome was sound asleep. He sighed and then smiled. Carefully, he got up and gently pulled her on his back. After he was sure she was secure, he ran back towards where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were camped.

Somewhere along the way, Kagome had awoken but only long enough to realize that she was being carried. Through blurry eyes, she saw silver flashing around her and noticed Inu Yasha's features. She smiled sleepily and tightened her arms around him before drifting off to sleep again.

Inu Yasha felt her shift a little behind him. He held a small smile when she snuggled closer to him as he glided past trees at a steady pace.

**Kinda long chapter but what can I say. gomen nasai but i won't be able to upload chapters as fast as I want to and you want, all with school work and projects and many other stuff that you wouldn't care about but... **

**well gotta go see a dog about his problems dealing with a dead girl made out of clay and a living one who sits him a lot. later!**


	2. Never Forget

**Hello, Clarice. I'm ba-a-a-ack.**

**Gomen nasai, always wanted to do that. Anywho, ', didn't expect to be able to upload chapter two so soon. Though it would've taken weeks (or maybe months at that). So here's chapter two, please review, ONEGAI!**

As Inu Yasha made his way back to camp with Kagome, Sango was extremely worried. She looked fretful enough to start pacing until she made a hole deeper than she was tall. Inu Yasha and Kagome had been gone hours upon hours, and, as the understatement of the year, Sango was worried. Shippo and Kirara had already fallen asleep. Kirara curled up so that Shippo used her as a make-shift pillow. Miroku was based at a tree, watching Sango practically chew her fingers off.

Finally, Sango couldn't stand it anymore. She stood suddenly and announced, "I'm going to go look for Kagome and Inu Yasha."

This snapped Miroku out of his respective thoughts. "It is best for you to stay here. We shouldn't leave and wander off."

"But Miroku, I'm worried. We haven't seen or heard of them since midday. Something might have happened to them, and we don't know about it," She said frantically.

"Supposing something did happen. Wouldn't you think Kirara over there would have sensed it?" He nodded over to Kirara and Shippo. "Besides, Inu Yasha would never let anything happen to Kagome. You and I know that."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help but get a feeling that something's going to happen and-" Sango felt that something was out of place, and it wasn't the fact that Kagome and Inu Yasha were missing.

Somehow, Miroku got behind Sango without her knowing. Trying to somewhat comfort her, he patted her, but, mind you, it wasn't on the back. He soon found himself eating tree and dirt at the same time. "This is not the time for that!"

Shippo stirred some at the noise but for only a second. Kirara, however, wasn't bothered with this but did notice something else. She perked her ears towards the direction it was coming from. She finally recognized it and just went back to sleep.

Sango was still ranting over about how perverted Miroku was and how he didn't take things seriously enough when Inu Yasha slid into the small clearing. She immediately stopped and slowly blinked at Inu Yasha before it finally hit her in the head. "Inu Yasha! You're okay!"

Inu Yasha looked at Sango, then Kirara and Shippo, over to Miroku, and back to Sango. "Why wouldn't I be? What's with Miroku?" He asked referring to the unconscious monk whose head was wedged between the tree and the ground.

Sango waved him off. "Pay no attention to him. He's an idiot." Then she said more seriously, "Where's Kagome? She's not hurt, is she?"

Inu Yasha shifted some so that Sango could see Kagome sleeping on his back. "No, she's okay. Just tired. She kinda fell asleep on me."

"And may I ask you what you were doing while you were gone to make Lady Kagome tired?"

Unexpectedly, Miroku was standing again next to Sango with a smug grin on his face. But as Sango would have it, or rather, Sango's boomerang, he greeted dirt yet again by the mouthful. And if that wasn't enough, Inu Yasha started to stomp his head deeper into the ground with his foot while yelling, "You damn pervert! That's not what I meant!"

All the commotion woke Kagome up. "What's going on?" She asked drowsily.

Inu Yasha stopped in his rampage on Miroku's head and placed Kagome on her feet. "Oh, nothing. We were just doing... You should probably go back to sleep." He scratched the back of his head like an idiot and had a dumb look on his face.

Kagome just yawned. "Whatever, you guys. G'night." And she walked over to her stuff and took out a large blanket and wrapped herself with it before lying down and using her bag as a pillow. Everyone else just made themselves comfortable somewhere except for the monk, who was unconscious still. Eventually, Inu Yasha helped him up to a tree since he felt somewhat piteous towards him.

Then, Inu Yasha settled himself against his own tree, recollecting the day's events. He smiled some before hearing someone coming. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome with her blanket wrapped around her. "I can't sleep. Can I sit with you?"

He had heard her shifting around a lot but didn't think anything was wrong. "Go ahead."

Kagome made herself comfortable next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his left one and he blushed lightly. He heard a very small chuckle and sent a death glare at Miroku. It would've probably killed him if it weren't for his spiritual powers. Miroku immediately pretended to still be unconscious, which was a useless attempt.

He turned his attention back to Kagome, who had cuddled in closer to him. "You okay, Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

They just sat there, Kagome resting against Inu Yasha and him gazing at the fading fire. A few minutes passed, and Inu Yasha finally whispered,

"Kagome. If the time ever came that you had to go back to your time, then would you forget about me, Sango and the others, or this time?"

"Inu Yasha, I wouldn't forget about this time, Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. And I especially wouldn't forget you. I promise I wouldn't. Not now, nor ever. Never." Kagome moved closer and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I promise, I won't."

Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around her. 'Memories like these mean all the world to me, like you, Kagome,' He thought to himself. Then to her, he whispered as he placed his hand on her head, "I wouldn't either. Not in a lifetime."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Almost sunset, the sun illuminated the sky a soft pinkish orange. Kagome was yet again walking through the forest, except this time she wasn't looking for Inu Yasha. She was just thinking about everything that had happened the night before while her legs carried her wherever. She couldn't concentrate back at camp because of all the slaps and calls of pervert and... Shippo. Sure, he was cute, but he could be a pain at times.

When she told Sango that she was going to leave camp for a while, Sango asked, _"Do you want me to come with you?"_

_"No, that's okay. I just need some time to myself." Kagome smiled._

_Sango looked worried. "Well, okay. Just don't go out to far or stay out too late. We're heading back to Kaede's village first thing in the morning."_

_"Don't worry, I won't."_

That was who know when.

Right now, Kagome was thinking about the kiss. She stopped and lightly touched her lips. They had finally kissed. It wasn't like when Kikyo kissed Inu Yasha. He hadn't reacted back then. But when Inu Yasha and Kagome did, it had more meaning. She had finally had her first kiss, and it was with her first and only love. She would cherish it forever. "Inu Yasha..."

A slight chill blew over as night approached. Kagome decided that it was time to head back, except for one minor setback. She had no idea where she or camp was. She told Sango that she wouldn't be out late, and it was already night. "Great. I'm lost, and Sango's gonna lose it."

She decided that she should retrace her steps as much as she could remember. She soon found herself at an unfamiliar and rather huge tree clearing. It looked like the trees were just recently knocked down. The ground shifted slightly, and Kagome lost her balance and fell. When she looked up, she gasped in terror at what she saw.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inu Yasha dashed pass the trees, searching for the demon. He sensed a demon, and it was getting closer.

He had arrived at camp earlier to see if everyone was there and saw that Kagome was missing.

_"Hey, Sango! Where's Kagome?" Sango was cleaning her tools and Hiraikotsu. _

_"Kagome? She left a while ago. She didn't say where, though." She went back to cleaning._

_"What could she be doing out when it's almost dark? Why didn't you go with her?"_

_"I asked, but she said that she needed some time to herself. I told her not to stay out for too long."_

_"Lady Kagome has been acting strangely today. She seemed to be enlightened about something," Said Miroku, who had a red handprint on his left cheek. Shippo had decided to paint over Miroku's face with red paint when he was unconscious once. Shippo was still snickering since Miroku was still unaware of it._

_"Is there something wrong, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked worried._

_"No, I'm gonna look for Kagome. You stay here just in case she comes back." And he ran off._

Night was approaching fast. 'I better hurry. Kagome might be in danger.' He rushed off, heading in the direction of the demon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There, in front of Kagome, stood two gigantic lizard demons, almost identical. She saw that each had a shard of the jewel, one, in the tail, and the other, one in both arms.

"S-S-S-See brother? I told you I s-s-s-smelled a human-s-s-s," Said the smaller one with the shard in its tail.

"Yes-s-s. And she has-s-s more jewel shards-s-s-s. She will be a nic-c-ce mors-s-sel," The bigger one hissed as it approached Kagome. The smaller one stopped him. "What is-s-s it?"

"S-S-Since I found her firs-s-st let me kill her"

"Of cours-s-se."

"W-Wait!" Kagome panicked. "You don't want to eat me!"

"Yes-s-s we do."

"Kill her now," The bigger one commanded.

Kagome tried to run, but the smaller demon grabbed her by the neck and started choking her. She tried to escape his grip while saying,

"I can help you... find more jewel (_gasp_) shards." She hoped she could stall long enough for Inu Yasha to come and save her.

The lizard demon loosened his grip. "Are you telling us-s-s the truth, girl-s-s-s?"

"Yes, I can see the jewel shards." _'Hurry, Inu Yasha!'_

"S-S-Stop stalling, girl. Finis-s-sh her!" The bigger demon commanded again.

The demon held her high in the air, choking her to death. She was about to pass out when...

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inu Yasha came flying in, his claws alight, and sliced the lizard demon's arm off. He caught Kagome before she hit the ground but was struck by the demon's tail. He and Kagome landed hard on the ground, Kagome landing first. When Inu Yasha looked up, he saw Kagome unconscious. He rushed over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up!" He searched for blood and found a rather large bump. He tried shaking her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly, but she passed out again. He laid her back down and turned to the two demon brothers, his eyes glowing with anger.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He growled dangerously, flexing his claws.

"Who's-s-s going to make us-s-s, half-breed?" The smaller one hissed.

"I am. No one hurts Kagome and gets away with it!" He charged at the smaller one first. The demon tried to hit Inu Yasha with his tail, but he dodged it and yelled, "Die, you bastard!" as he slashed at the demon. He fell to pieces as he hit the ground.

"Brother!" The bigger demon tried to smash Inu Yasha to the ground but missed. "I'll crush you!" He kept swinging, and Inu Yasha kept dodging. "You won't es-s-scape!"

"I'm tired of hearing you. NOW DIE!!!" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and it transformed immediately. "TETSUSAIGA!!!" He yelled as he summoned Tetsusaiga's signature technique.

Light shot across Tetsusaiga's path and headed towards the lizard demon. The demon was overcame by the power and disintegrated, leaving only the two jewel shards he possessed. Inu Yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga again and collected the three shards. Then, he rushed over to Kagome. "Good, she's still breathing." He took note of her vital signs.

He pulled her on his back and hurried back to the others.

Somewhere, before the two reached camp, Kagome regained consciousness. After focusing her eyes, she saw that she was being carried. "Aaaahhh!" She yelled and pushed herself off of her carrier.

Surprised, Inu Yasha wasn't able to keep her from falling to the ground. Inu Yasha stopped a few meters from where Kagome was sitting herself up. "Kagome, are you alright?"

The girl blinked. "Who are you?"

**'Sup, 'sup. Me mean. Me leave you at cliffhanger. Me laugh at you in you face. Oh! :o**

**Me sorry. Gomen ne. You no sue me. Me no own Inu Yasha. You no sue, you no sue.**

**Me want you send reviews or me get mad and not post me story no mo'! pleze review me story.**

**Me go now to see about me mental issues and problems that no one not understand. bye bye.**


	3. A Promise Long Forgotten

**Review acknowledgements time:**

**TennyoKameko: you don't have to smite me, not yet anyway. a lot of sugar... you remind me of someone, oh yeah, me.**

**Kagome: don't worry she'll remember, that is if I feel like it, hahahahahaha. JK**

**StaryKegome: thank you, but to find out what happens, read and review i shall grant you your request.**

**sailor-saturn550: i am mean, and there will be more cliffhangers to come, MHUHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Thank you all and please continue to review. I'm an Aries and I love to be acknowledged for all the things I've done. Here ya go! IKUYO!**

The girl blinked. "Who are you?"

Inu Yasha took a step forward. "Kagome?"

The girl just looked around, not knowing where she was, or who she was for that matter.

"Kagome!"

She snapped back to him, not because he called her name, but because it sounded like he was referring to her. "You mean me? Am I Kagome?"

Inu Yasha took another step. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wha-What do you mean? Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"

"But it's me. Don't you remember?"

The girl was starting to get pissed off. "Look, what part of _'who are you'_ do you not understand? I don't know who I am let alone who you are. Man, my head hurts.

Inu Yasha didn't believe this. "B-But you're Kagome. Kagome!"

The girl held her head. "Could you please not shout? My head really hurts." It was all too much for her. She didn't know who or where she was, who this guy that was claiming to know her, and, worst of all, her head was driving her crazy.

She finally couldn't take it and passed out. Inu Yasha rushed over to her unconscious form. "Kagome!" She remained motionless, only enough signs remained to show that she was breathing. "Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Is Kagome gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. Kaede, is she?"

"Aye, child. Ye need not worry. Young Kagome will be fine."

"Hey, Inu Yasha! Why weren't you there to protect her?!"

"Look, brat, I told ya, I was barely there in time to save her from the two demons."

"This is all your fault! You were s'posed to make sure there were no demons around."

"And ya think ya can do better? I haven't seen you kill any demons."

"Just like you. Ya can't trust a '_dog'_ to do anything right. _Whack!_ Ooowww!"

"That's what you get, ya little brat."

"Stop it you two. This is not the time... to... smack you pervert! Here's Kagome, and you're just..."

"Calm ye selves. Young Kagome awakens."

The girl fluttered her eyes open slowly and saw four people looking over her: A monk, a girl with a cat on her shoulder, a kid with a bushy tail, and an old woman. When she sat up, she saw a fifth with piercing golden amber eyes, which looked straight at her with amazement.

"What's going on?"

The kid with the bushy tail jumped into her arms. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Who's Kagome? Who are you all?"

The girl with the cat spoke up. "You mean you don't know who you are?"

The girl shook her head.

The monk with a head printed boldly on his left cheek came in. "You don't remember anything?"

She shook again. "No. I'm sorry. Nothing."

"I see. It seems you have lost your memory. What Inu Yasha spoke of was true. Lady Kaede, have you heard of this before?"

The old woman started rekindling the fire. "Aye. When one takes a certain hit to the head, one tends to forget things; perhaps what they did, where they are, or perhaps themselves; in this case, everything."

The fifth person stood up and headed out of the grass curtains of the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with Inu Yasha," Said the girl with the cat.

"I will go see," Said the monk and did so.

"Lady Kaede, if that is your name. Is there any way for me to regain my memory?"

"Only time tells. For now, 'tis be wise ye stay here. 'Tis safest. We will try to aid ye lost memories."

"Okay."

Just outside the hut, Inu Yasha was having some problems of his own. He sat in a tree above Kaede's hut as he remembered the previous two nights.

"Kagome, what happened to you? Why can't you remember?" He remembered what she said the night before she was attacked.

'_Inu Yasha, I wouldn't forget this time, Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. And I especially wouldn't forget you. I promise I wouldn't. Not now, nor ever. Never. I promise, I won't.'_

'_Why, Kagome? Why?'_

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku snapped him out of his thoughts.

Inu Yasha growled down at him. "What is it, monk?"

"Inu Yasha, you have been acting strangely lately. Why is that so?"

"Feh, that's none of your business."

"Is it because of Kagome's memory loss? If it is, then stop acting like a child. We need to concentrate on regaining herself. It may take days or weeks to do so."

"I said keep your damn nose out of my business. Keep doing it and I'll it off your face!" He took Tetsusaiga and its sheath in his hand for reassurance.

"I know how you feel."

"You don't know anything," Inu Yasha murmured.

"But we need to help Kagome. Naraku can appear at anytime, any moment. She is a very essential part of our group. But in her condition now, she is very vulnerable, and there's a high chance that he'll take advantage of this situation." Miroku saw that Inu Yasha wouldn't listen and switched to his back up plan.

"Inu Yasha, do not feign it. I know how you feel. Look, I... overheard you and Kagome talking the other night."

"You did what?!"

"I know I shouldn't have..."

"Damn right you shouldn't have! Monk, you've just shorten your life by five years!"

"What's going on out here?" Sango asked as she, Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede exited the hut.

Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome for a moment before folding his arms and looked the other way with an "hmph". Suddenly, she saw Inu Yasha sitting in a near-dead tree facing the horizon of a sunset and a rising full moon. Then the image went away. 'Weird. That seems so familiar, yet I still can't remember.' She just shook it off and walked over to him. "You're Inu Yasha, right?" No answer. "Sango and Kaede have told me about the Shikon no Tama and Naraku, the demon that's after it." Still no answer. "I know I don't remember anything, but I'll try to do the best I can do."

"Just go away," Was all he said.

"For some odd reason, I knew you'd say something like that." Kagome sighed.

"It seems that Inu Yasha is being more aggressive that usual," Concluded Miroku as he walked over to Sango and Kaede.

"Yeah," Agreed Sango. "He hasn't been this upset since Koga last called him a mutt-face and a mongrel and claimed Kagome as his."

"Who's Koga?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh, he's no one. No need to pay attention to us."

"A possessive maniac, that's who he is," Sango mumbled.

Shippo suddenly jumped on Kagome's left shoulder. "Look, everybody! Something's coming." And pointed in the direction of a tornado speeding towards them at an amazing rate.

**What's the tornado? Why does Inu Yasha act so cruel to Kagome? When will the cliffhangers end??? Read more to find out. Review, Review, Review!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**See ya next time. (I need help.)**


	4. Possessive Canine Maniacs

**Hey, y'all. Me's is backs and i'm's readys to get started with this fanfic.**

**Before i get to the fanfic, just gotta tell y'all that me got a new computer with internet so i can update as much as i want.**

**Also, you know how on Saturday September 25, 2004 that Toonami decided to show Samurai Jack and Star Wars Clone Wars? Well, since none of my shows were on I decided to be bored and act crazy. I started writing in my Inuyasha: Fuedal Fairy Tales game for PS stupid comments for almost all of the characters at the bottom of each page. Like for Sesshoumaru I put, "I'm feeling kind of horny. Where's Rin?" or for Naraku, "I want your body Sesshoumaru..... And your love." I'm sorry, but as you can see, er, well, read, I am crazy and hypered up and sugar-crazed. On with the darn fanfic! Ikuzo!**

Inu Yasha growled. "Not him. Like I need anymore problems." He jumped from the tree in front of Kagome, ready to unsheathe Tetsusaiga.

As soon as the tornado stopped within a few meters from Inu Yasha, a man with brown fur and a high ponytail leaped out from the center of the tornado, and it disappeared with the wind. His sky blue eyes held a sense of seriousness and pride.

"What are you doing here, Koga?" He tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Step aside, mutt-face! I don't have time to play fetch with a mongrel like you." He passed Inu Yasha and walked to Kagome. He grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Kagome, is it true? Have you really lost your memories?"

"Uh, yes. And you are...?"

"Psst, Kagome. That's Koga," Whispered Sango.

"Ooohh." _'This is Koga.'_ Kagome placed on a fake smile.

_'Yes! She doesn't remember that she's in love with Inu Trasha or whatever. This is my chance!'_ He smirked.

He held up her hands. "You may not remember this, but, Kagome, you and I are supposed to be mates."

"Get yer hands off of her, Koga! Don't listen to him, Kagome! He's only telling lies!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"It's true, Kagome. We _'are'_ mates. _'We'_ made a commitment. We're mates for life."

_'Everything's going the way I planned it to be,' Koga thought. 'I trick Kagome into thinking we're mates. Then it's bye-bye Inu Trasha and hello mate. When she regains her memory, if she does, then it'll be too late, and she'll be mine. Nothing can go wrong!'_ Koga thought too soon.

"Whoa! I don't know about all of that, but... I'm sure you're a nice guy and everything..." 'Somebody help!' Kagome pleaded in her mind.

"Don't encourage him! He'll take it like a bird takes a worm."

"Keep out of this, you damn cur! This is between me and my mate!" Koga snapped at Inu Yasha.

"W-Wait a minute! I didn't agree to be your mate!" She snatched her hands from him, but he Koga grabbed them again. Kagome's right eye started twitching as she looked at both pairs of hands. Suddenly, an image of Inu Yasha holding her left hand popped in her head. He was staring deep in her eyes as if seeing through her to someone else and leaning in close as if to...

Kagome slapped the person in front of her, who she expected to be Inu Yasha, but had happened to be Koga.

Koga immediately released Kagome's other hand and rubbed his left cheek.

"Ha! What do you say to that, wolf-boy?" Mocked Inu Yasha.

Koga growled fiercely at Inu Yasha. "Shut it, dog-turd! I told you, this is between me and Kagome. Butt out, or I'll have to deal with you sooner than I planned to."

Inu Yasha started flexing his claws. "Come on! I'm ready to beat the shit out of your ass anytime, you flea-bitten hairball!"

"Hey, I resent that," Said Myoga, jumping up and down on Sango's shoulder.

"Hey, it's Myoga!" Said Shippo pointing at Sango's left shoulder.

"Well, I heard of Lady Kagome's misfortune and came as quickly as the wolves could go."

Miroku picked up the small flea demon. "So, you're the one who told Koga about Kagome's condition?"

"Well, I kinda, sorta did. Yes."

"I see." Miroku flicked Myoga against the hut.

As he drifted down he said, "Why me? Life's a cruel... _cruel_... world." Emphasizing the last part.

Kagome was confused about her recent vision. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she held her hands to her heart_. 'Why do I feel like this? Why was Inu Yasha so close? Why is my heart pounding like this? Why can't I remember anything? Why...'_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by all the yelling and name calling from Inu Yasha and Koga.

"Kagome's my mate, and there's nothin''s gonna stop me from claiming what's mine. Not even a flea-bag like you!" Koga rushed straight towards Inu Yasha and started sending an assault of punches and kicks at him.

Inu Yasha kept jumping back, avoiding all of the punches and kicks. "C'mon, wimpy wolf. I could dodge these in my sleep and still manage to hit you a few dozen times."

Koga's blood started to boil over. "Try dodging this!" He threw everything into one punch. But Inu Yasha saw it coming and leaped into the air. All Koga managed to do was create a huge crater in the ground.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do? If so, then you'll regret it even more than when you first challenged me. Nobody talks about Kagome like that while I'm around!" Inu Yasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and it automatically transformed. Then he brought Tetsusaiga down hard but missed.

"Psst, Kagome!" Whispered Sango.

Kagome walked over to her. "What is it, Sango?"

"I think it's time to end this."

"Yes, I agree. If we don't stop, someone's gonna get hurt," Joined Miroku.

"But how?" Asked Kagome. Sango whispered in her ear. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay..." She walked up close to the two feuding canine demons.

Inu Yasha was hanging high in the air, obviously dodging one of Koga's attacks. Kagome inhaled deeply before shouting, "Hey, Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha turned his attention to Kagome.

"Huh, what is it, Kagome?"

"SIT, BOY!"

Inu Yasha came crashing down like a star shooting across the sky, a quick glimpse of a red blur.

Kagome ran towards Koga while the dust was still clearing from where Inu Yasha came crashing down to earth. "Um, Koga... could ya leave for a while, please? We have a lot that we have to discuss right now, so could ya come back later..." _'Like never?!'_

Koga grabbed Kagome's hands in between his and said, "Kagome, I will always wait for you, no matter what." Kagome's eye twitched again.

Koga released her hands and sped off in the direction he came. Kagome waved slowly goodbye. '_Creep!_' She thought to herself.

Inu Yasha picked himself up off the ground and mumbled, "You let him get away!"

Kagome kneeled next to him. "Why do you hate Koga so much? He's not that bad, is he?"

"Wh-What?! Didn't you hear what he said about you?"

"Well, I gotta admit, he 'was' kinda possessive..."

"Kinda she says," Inu Yasha mumbled to himself. 'Try overly.'

"...But he was nice, though."

Inu Yasha choked. "Don't tell me you _like_ him?"

"No, I couldn't like a guy who kept calling me _'his woman'_, especially if I don't know him." Inu Yasha let out a sigh of relief. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," He lied.

"Did you know that you have really cute dog ears?" She asked as she tugged playfully at his ears. Inu Yasha growled and slightly purred at her; Kagome just smiled.

"Hey, Kagome, let's go back inside to see if we can help you remember anything," Sango called. Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango and Kaede and into the hut.

Miroku walked next to Inu Yasha. "So, you gonna be okay with all of this?"

"Hmph, not like I care. I mean, why should I?"

Miroku pushed his head with his foot. "Stop pretending you don't care. You're not the only one who's concerned about Lady Kagome's condition, so stop moping and help do something about it."

Inu Yasha just stared at the ground concerned. 'Kagome...'

"Will you two stop fooling around and get in here! Some people are actually trying to help Kagome," Sango said, her head poking out of the grass curtains, and disappeared again.

Miroku straightened himself up and headed for the hut. "Inu Yasha, aren't you coming?"

Inu Yasha just glared at Miroku as he got up and brushed his hakama off. "Don't rush me, damn monk."

**Well, sorry but that's all folks. Gomen ne but the last chapter was kind of short so I'll make it up to you guys. **

**It might be a while before I update again because I'm working on another fanfic called "Engaging Enemies". Who knows, you might see it posted up soon. Anyways, review acknowledgements time:**

**Kathryne Karyvah: Hey, Rache. Thank you, thank you. And for all of you who do not know what I mean, Rache is a friend of mines that I haven't talked to in a while.**

**sailor-saturn550: me funny aren't me? Thank vous**

**TennyoKameko: you know that first phrases- You know that last phrase, I need help Don't worry I need help too. Tehehe. Me listening to Come by Namie Amuro. Thank you.......... LordInuyasha........ oh! And thank you, uh...uh...uh... oh yeah, TennyoKameko**

**chanel: don't worry about it. I forget to review all of the time, like now for instance. I read Lost Memories by BlueAngel326 while I typed it but I haven't written any reviews for BlueAngel326 to read, so see? :p**

**Marfbag: I can't believe it either. I can't believe I made her lose her memory. ::tries to figure out why evil person made Kagome lose her memory:: yes I need help ::looks up a nice therapist for herself while trying to type:: oh, no ::accidentally dials wrong number because the name of number says "The Rapist":: help someone's trying to molest me over the phone! :: runs away to far corner of the globe without realizing that there is no corner of the globe:: oh no he's here too ::realizing that she just ran back to where she started. See? I do need help.**

**yukino: (like elvis) thank you, thank you very much. (still like elvis) you see I like long and detailed things so I mix both of the talents of a great rock star and a unique poet to... bring out the best flavor of a little something I like to call, the Stew of Love, Romance, and...... More Lovin'. (goes back to regular voice) you do realize that y'all can't hear me speak like elvis since this is the internet and in writing, right?**

**chanel: thank you lots. I try to write things long and as detailed as I can get it to be... wait, I already acknowledged you about.... three people ago. Oh, well.**

**Well enough of that. Now on to the fanfic!**

**(someone whispers in her ear) What? This is the end already. I thought that... that... screw it. Well, that's all folks!**

**(same person whispers in her ear again) What?! I already said that too? Screw this world and all of its inhabitants... oh! Except for you my loyal fans and reviewers. 'Kay! Ja ne!**

**(you do realize that I took up a whole page to acknowledge y'all, right? Okay, just checking. Bye!) (too much sugar) (I get, I get, I get, get the feeling; I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming.... Whoa! You're still here. My bad. Thought I already closed up this line. BYE!)**


	5. Needing You

**Okay, sorry about the long wait but as I've explained in Engaging Enemies, my Internet connection is acting stupid and I can't sign on so I'm posting these up while I'm at school just so you people don't send me hate mail. Gomen ne but this may take a while until my Internet's back up so, bare with me onegai.**

**Sadly, the last chapter was actually half of the story. Yes, but Lost Memories is actually not a long fic but one I'm still fond of. I liked it so much that I decided to write a sequel and am in the process of gathering ideas for the trilogy, if permitted I ever finish the sequel first. And gomen nasai Inu Yasha and Kagome are a little OOC. We all know that Inu doesn't like to show his feelings toward Kagome too much and Kagome isn't this frail. But this had to be like it is because...that's just the way things are and will be...at least, for me. So with that said, on to me fanfic, Ikuyo!**

Inu Yasha walked through his forest, letting his feet carry him wherever. It had been two days since Kagome had awoken, completely forgetting everything and anything she knew.

'_Inu Yasha, I wouldn't forget about...And I especially wouldn't forget about you...Not now, or ever. Never. I promise, I won't.'_ Her words kept repeating in his head. Kagome had forgotten him, her promise, everything about her.

That was when he heard soft crying and sobbing. He also noticed that Kagome's scent was heavy, along with the smell of salty tears. "Something's wrong with Kagome." He rushed off in the direction he knew Kagome was in.

When Inu Yasha arrived, he found Kagome curled up by the roots of a huge tree. She had obviously been crying and was trying to calm down. She held her legs close to her, and her head rested near her knees.

He couldn't smell any blood on her so he was confused as to why she was crying. "K-Kagome, what's the matter?" Inu Yasha walked slowly over to her, but she didn't budge. He knelt down and carefully placed his hand on her back. She immediately jumped at his touch. He withdrew his hand and tried again to make contact with her. "Kagome, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Go away. Leave me alone," Was all she said.

"But...don't be that way. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."

"I said go away! I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do. You need my help more than anyone else's. Like I need yours." Kagome lifted her head just enough to see Inu Yasha. What he said surprised her. For the last few days, while Sango, Shippou, and Lady Kaede tried to help her regain her memories, Inu Yasha just sat there across from her side of the hut, glaring at her. Now, he was trying to...help her.

"Why do I need your help? And why do you need my help?"

"Because, I know you more than anyone here. I know what you feel, though I may not know why."

"Is that so?" Kagome sat up some.

"Yeah, and you know me better than anyone. I should know. You know how I feel, even if I try to hide it. You've always stayed with me, no matter what. You've never left my side, not even when I wanted you to."

Kagome looked straight into his eyes. "Inu Yasha..." Was all she could manage to say.

"Now, tell me, what's the matter?" Kagome bowed her head and brought her legs closer to her. Inu Yasha gently held her arms, bringing her closer. "Come on, Kagome. Tell me."

Kagome looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. "Inu Yasha...it's just...I can't remember anything, anything at all. I've tried and tried, and Kaede and Sango have tried to help, but it seems in vain." She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and they came down swelling.

Inu Yasha brought her into his arms and tried to pacify her tears. He rubbed her back up and down, and she eventually calmed down. When she did, he finally spoke up.

"So you're just gonna give up?"

Kagome lifted her head enough to speak clearly. "Wh –What do you mean?"

"You fall down once and think it's all over. You can't even pick yourself up. You try once, fail, and say it's impossible to accomplish. You just give up and let others help you without even budging to try one more time. You say you gave it all you've got and can't do anymore. Feh, I guess you weren't the Kagome I thought you were."

She lifted her head to the point where she just stared at Inu Yasha's chest. "But I told you, I've tried and tried as hard as I can. Nothing works. I..."

"Excuses! I don't give a rat's ass about them. The Kagome I knew would never give up so easily. She had a determination and persistence that was unparalleled. No matter how drastic or desperate the situation was, she always knew how to overcome it. But I guess I was wrong."

"That's not it." Everything he said was finally sinking in. All she could do was contemplate over his words.

"So what is it?"

"I only remember very small bits of things, but none of them make any sense. I'm not trying to give up, but it seems to be that way, and I can't stop it."

"You've come this far, and you're giving up now? If you can remember even just bits of your past, then you've made progress. You've accomplished something that'll help you bring back your memory."

He sighed and continued in a softer time. "Just give it a little time. You'll remember in due time. I know you will. You're Kagome. You've proven many times to me before; you're not as weak and helpless like most demons think humans are. You're strong enough to get through this ordeal; I just know you are." Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha and saw something that she had never seen from him within the last few days. His eyes held a sort of marvel and knowing. The golden depths of them possessed a beautiful wonder and owned so many emotions that they poured out to her as his words also captured her soul. "Listen. I've been wondering these pass few days; _what happened to Kagome and why did it happen._ I never thought about anything else when I should have been trying to help find a way to help you recover. Kagome, it's been hard on me almost as much as it's been for you if not as much. If you gave up, then what is there for me to even hope? Without you, I'd be lost, so I can't let that happen to you."

Kagome stared at him as a feeling of relief and serenity settled over her. "You really mean it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He gave her one of his rare smiles. Kagome smiled back.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could tell me more about myself and some things that I've done? Please?"

"Sure."

They sat there, Inu Yasha and Kagome, Kagome in between Inu Yasha's lap with his arms wrapped around hers, talking about their adventures in Sengoku Jidai. Inu Yasha told her about different times that they were stuck in desperate situations but always came through. He told her about how they me Shippo, Miroku, and Sango and about Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna, Naraku's offspring. He specifically left out Koga for jealous reasons. Time passed as Inu Yasha reminisced on all the good times they had and despised all the hard struggles they had encountered.

"Inu Yasha, Sango told me about how on certain nights you turn human; but I thought demons couldn't turn human."

"True, they can't without the Shikon no Tama. But I'm a half-demon, remember? That means I'm half-human, too."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. But, do you hate your human half? I mean she and Kaede told me you hated being half human, so is it true?"

"Truthfully, yes, I do, well, used to. It's my most vulnerable side. I guess because I feel weak and don't have my usually keen senses; also because I'm overwhelmed by human emotions. My human side wasn't exactly my most loved side, I guess you could say. But that's before something happened that changed my mind some."

"Care to tell?"

"Why not." He thought for a minute before continuing. "It happened a week or two after we met Shippo. We were going down a stream when a girl named Nazuna fell off a cliff, and we helped her reach the temple she was staying at. The priest invited us to stay the night, and convinced me to stay, against my will."

"I forced you to stay there?"

"Not exactly. I was hoping to cross the mountains by nightfall; but the priest said the m9ountains were rumored to have spider heads demons all around there. So, I decided to stay. That night, the spider heads had surrounded the temple without my knowing and attacked us. We escaped, but, during the process, I changed into a human. You see, I become human on nights of the new moon, when the moon becomes fully dark. You became upset because I hadn't trusted you with my secret. That's when I told you that I had never trusted anyone, that's how I always was."

"Was?"

"Yeah. Something that night changed everything. I went back with Shippo because we left the shards in your backpack at the temple. The priest had turned out to be a spider head in disguise and had poisoned me. Even though I told you to stay with Nazuna in the forest, you came anyway with Tetsusaiga and rescued me. You took me to a store closet where Myoga was able to suck out the poison in my blood. When I regained consciousness, I asked you why you were crying. You were crying when you were trying to free me from the spider head. You told me that you were afraid that you were gonna lose me. That was the first time I saw that you really cared, that you didn't care if I was a half-breed. It was also the first time I was truly nice to you." He specifically left out the embarrassing part when he told her she smelled nice and had lied about hating her scent the first time.

Inu Yasha looked up at the evening sky and noticed that they were seated under the sacred tree Goshinboku. Old memories came flowing back to him, between him, Kagome, and Kikyo.

"Hey, Kagome, did you know that this is the very spot where we first met?"

"Really? I had no clue."

"Yeah, it's been a little more than a year. You had just arrived here in the feudal era. You were taken to Kaede's village because they thought you were a spy from another village. The village priestess Kaede saw that you resembled her older sister Kikyou and untied you. She let you reside in her hut for the night before Mistress Centipede attacked. She was looking for the Sacred Jewel, which was embedded inside you. You ran here, and, somehow, I was reawakened. You see, 50 years ago, I searched for the Shikon no Tama, longing to be a full-fledged demon. The jewel at the time was protected by the priestess Kikyo; the same Kikyo that's Kaede's sister. Well, something happened to cause Kikyo to seal me to this tree, Goshinboku. In the process, she died and burned the jewel along with her body. It is said you are supposedly Kikyo's reincarnation. You arrived here 50 years later. I was put into a deep sleep and was to never wake up; but somehow, you awoke me. I had first mistaken you for Kikyo but later saw that you were different."

"Inu Yasha? You mentioned this Kikyo a few times, and so has Sango. I asked her who she was but she told me to ask you."

Inu Yasha had been hoping to not mention her for a while but reminiscing on old memories and new ones, he just couldn't help himself. "How 'bout next time? It's getting pretty late, and everyone's probably worried."

"Okay. Go on ahead." They stood up. "I'll catch up to you in a minute."

"Sure." He pressed a light kiss on her forehead. Kagome blushed. She watched Inu Yasha as he walked off to the village. More visions became clearer when Inu Yasha told her about her past. She was beginning to believe she would recover her memories and probably understood something else about Inu Yasha. Thank you, Inu Yasha, She thought to herself.

She looked up at the huge Sacred Tree. She saw some roots that resembled something of a stairway on the other side. She climbed them and saw a huge spot where the bark was deranged. So this is where I first met Inu Yasha. She lightly ran her fingers over the bare wood. She smiled. She completely understood the vision of Inu Yasha pinned to a tree looking peaceful and content, oblivious to her and the rest of the world. He looked so...

An ominous wind blew, and the canopy opened, showing the clear, dark sky of twilight. A figure on outstretched branches descended towards Kagome. One of the branches grabbed her as she screamed for help.

"INU YASHAAA!!!" The branch gripped her tightly around the neck until she passed out from panic and lack of air.

Inu Yasha came rushing back but was too late. All that was left were the trees and Kagome's panicked and frightened scent.

**HAHA! Evil cliffhanger. Or is it just the author who is evil? Hehe.**

**Review acknowledgements time!**

**StaryKegome: Well, hey, she never really liked Koga that way so, and sorry if Koga's a little OOC. He would never really go that low to get Kagome, I don't think he would.**

**InuFan292929: thank you, I've already finished writing it. Just gotta type it.**

**Marfbag: is it really possible to hug something that is really made up of data and numbers and letters and is on the internet in words?**

**TennyoKameko: Yes, I will update spoon, er, soon. Long live the Inuyasha spoons. HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**sailor-saturn550: thank you for recognizing my humor. Most times I'm not really funny, but my friend still wants to know what I've been sniffing and wants some so she can act as crazy, if not crazier. Kag might get her memory back soon, if I let her... hehehehe.**

**Well, that's all for now cause my internet's still down and I'm in the middle of working on a project in engineering class. Latur!**


	6. In Remembrance of Me

**Hey, y'all! Another chapter to post up and get reviews from my loyal fanatics and readers. Internet still down so sorry. Engaging Enemies is still going a little slow for the moment but I promise you this at least. You'll get at least one new chapter for each story a week. If not, then you can complain just no flames. '**

**I watched the last episode of Inuyasha adult swim is gonna show until December 22, 2004 and Wolf's Rain's last episode. I'm trying to figure out why is it that we switched from a happy, funny, awing episode to a sad and freakin' depressing one. I was laughing and awing and making stupid comments on Only You, Sango when all of a sudden I start watching this episode in which everybody that we know dies. I freakin' crying throughout the whole episode and especially at the end where Cheza was holding Kiba one last time before she dispersed into little Lunar Flower seeds. Kiba, he was left all alone one last time before he too died to be reborn after the world froze over. I thought the ending was nice though when they showed Tsume, Hige, and Toboe looking at Kiba when he started running so that he could find Cheza once again. While Gravity was playing I started crying as I was singing the song because I saw Kiba and thought about everybody that was close to him dying out. I liked the way Darcia (sp?) died because he kept biting Cheza and poison flowed through her veins. "What flows through this one's veins is poison." Then he died because he tried to step into "paradise" and was killed by the flames because he was a noble and not a real wolf since the only thing that survived of him was his wolf's eye. But the sadness and cruelty of the creators killing off everybody in one day in the show, that's just low. Even one of my best friends asked me Sunday, "So, would you like to help me destroy the people who created Cowboy Bebop and Wolf's Rain?" I said, "Yeah, unless they make a new show in which not everybody dies. At least not everybody important in CB died, but we don't care about that right now." She said, "I highly doubt it." Then we started dueling with Yu-Gi-Oh trading cards.**

**Well, don't wanna waste your time with my useless nonsense. On to me fanfic! Ikuyo! **

Inu Yasha sniffed out Kagome's scent as Sango and Miroku followed on Kirara's back. They arrived at Goshinboku immediately after they heard Kagome scream. Inu Yasha informed them that Kagome had been kidnapped and sought out following Kagome's scent.

Meanwhile, Kagome was coming to. As her eyes focused, she was staring straight down at a seemingly endless dark pit. She steadily looked up and saw a cliff below and a forest in the distance. That's when she noticed her hands were tied above her head and so were her legs, not above her head of course. She was tied to a precipitous cliff. All along her arms and legs were branches or perhaps root that kept her against the rugged rocks.

"Where am I?" She spoke to herself.

"I see you've awakened finally." A woman on outstretched branches descended until she was face to face with Kagome.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kagome asked frightened to death.

"Not that it matters, but I am Eda of the South Forest."

"You're a tree demon?"

"A wood sprite, if you would. Now, time to get what I want. Where are the jewel shards?"

"The jewel shards? Why do you want those?"

"I used to be a small, lowly wood sprite with no powers whatsoever. Then, one day a year ago, a jewel fragment landed near. I heard of the power of the sacred Shikon no Tama but though it was all a lie... until I picked up the shard. I felt its immense power coursing through my veins and craved for more. Now, where are they?"

"I don't know. I don't have any."

"Don't lie to me. You're the one who's collecting the shards, are you not?"

"Yes, but I don't have any with me."

"I see. Then I have no use for you." Kagome snapped her eyes shut as Eda was about to dispose of her. That's when she sensed the half-demon that was with the girl coming. "Then again, you may be very useful. This should keep you quiet." Eda pulled out a strand of her hair and closed it within her hand. She reopened it, and a small amount of powder appeared in her palm.

She blew the powder on Kagome, and Kagome sneezed. Suddenly, her whole body felt heavy and numb. "What did you do? Why do I feel numb?"

"Sleep powder; one whiff of it and the victim falls asleep. Now be a good little girl and don't say anything."

Kagome's eyes drooped sleepily as she tried to stay awake. Her blurry vision caught a glimpse of a figure running out of the trees before she fell unconscious.

Eda disappeared before she was seen.

Inu Yasha rushed out of the forest, frantically looking around. "She's here somewhere. I can smell it." Then Kirara emerged from the forest with Sango and Miroku on her back.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air once more and looked straight ahead to find Kagome against a cliff. "Kagome!" He dashed towards her.

"Inu Yasha, wait! It could be a tr..." Sango's words were cut off as creatures of wood appeared from the ground in front of her Miroku.

Inu Yasha had not heard Sango's warning as he ran to the edge of the cliff. He leapt up high and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He forced into the rock as he came down near Kagome. He began tearing at the roots that held her captive.

All the movement made Kagome come to again. She slowly opened her eyes halfway to see Inu Yasha beside her. "Inu Yasha...?" She murmured.

"You're gonna be alright. I'm gonna get you out of this, Kagome!" He reassured her.

She snapped her opened her eyes suddenly. "No, stop! It's a trap!"

But it was too late as Inu Yasha was shoved hard off the rock, losing grip on Tetsusaiga. He fell to the cliff below as his sword transformed back. He looked up and saw a branch recoiling from where he previously was.

"What the...? How did that get there?"

Suddenly, an eerie laugh surrounded the area. "Sooo, you're the renown Inu Yasha that's collecting jewel shards. I see, it is true that you do travel with humans; a demon exterminator, the last of her clan; a wandering monk with an air void in his right hand. And..."

Inu Yasha searched for the source of the voice. He looked over at Sango and Miroku, who were trying to stave off the creatures, and kept looking.

"...This pitiful wench."

Inu Yasha whirled around and saw a woman descending a huge tree root to Kagome. "Kagome!"

"Kagome, is it? Well, it appears that Kagome here doesn't possess the jewel shards. So, I am assuming that you have them, do you not?"

"Yeah, what of them?"

"I want them."

"Feh, not in your lifetime. I'd never give them to you."

"Oh, is that so? I think I can rearrange that. If you don't hand them over, then this girl that you seem to care for so much will suffer." She lifted Kagome's head up with a finger.

"Get away from Kagome! Hurt her, and I'll..."

"You're in no position to order. Now, give me the jewel shards." Inu Yasha just glared at her with anger but did or said nothing. "No? Well, I guess I'll just have to beat them out of you." She raised a finger up, and more creatures of wood surround Inu Yasha. Sango and Miroku tried to escape to aid him but were trapped as more beasts appeared before them.

"There's too many! We can't hold them off like this, and we need to get to Inu Yasha." Sango swung her boomerang bone at an approaching creature.

"Stand back!" Miroku began unwrapping the prayer beads around his right hand. "I'll use my wind tunnel!"

"Don't, Miroku! Chance is you could suck in Inu Yasha and Kagome."

Miroku replaced the beads. "You're right. Damn it..."

Inu Yasha was about to attack the creatures that was ganging up on him when Eda said, "Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. These are specially linked to the roots around the girl. If any were to be destroyed, then the roots would loosen or tighten, causing her to fall to her death or suffocate, whichever one comes first."

Inu Yasha could do nothing but let the creatures beat on him. After a while, Eda became impatient with seeing Inu Yasha get hit and stay standing.

"Well, since you won't give up the shards, you leave me no choice but to torture this girl, especially since she seems so frail."

"Don't you dare!" He snarled reaching for her, but the creatures held him firm.

"Dare I? I think so." Her hands began glowing, and the roots around Kagome tightened against her, particularly the one around her neck.

"Inu Yasha, h-help! I c-can't breathe!" Kagome choked, trying to struggle for air but couldn't move.

Inu Yasha tried to escape but the creatures jumped on him until a ball of wood was the only thing visible. His eyes began glowing red as the anger was building up inside of him. Since Tetsusaiga was still stuck in the rock, nothing could stop him from releasing his demon side. His heart thumped loudly and quickened.

Eda saw that Inu Yasha's aura was changing and became curious. "This should be interesting," And she disappeared from sight.

The roots loosened, and Kagome caught her breath. When she looked for Inu Yasha, she saw all the creatures piled on top of someone. Suddenly, red light appeared from where it looked like something had just sundered the wood. The pile expanded as the person tried to free himself until a massive light broke through as Inu Yasha escaped. But, in Kagome's eyes, he didn't look like Inu Yasha. The golden eyes were now a blood red with blue pupils. There was a streak of purple on each cheek, his fangs grew, and his claws were longer.

Pieces of the creatures flew everywhere as he landed. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Inu Yasha's transformation. The expression on his face was terrifying. He was smiling, no, laughing, as if he enjoyed the onslaught.

Kagome felt the roots loosen more around her but that still did not change the expression on her face. This was not the Inu Yasha she saw for the past two days or the one she came to like within the last few hours. This was the horrifying side that made her tremble and frightened.

She watched as he looked around, longing for the feel of tearing flesh again. That's when he noticed Kagome and smiled wickedly. He charged towards the cliff while Kagome just stared, tears filling her eyes.

_Back when Kagome and Inu Yasha were in the forest, he told her about when he transformed._

"_Sometimes, when the anger in me builds up so much or my life is in danger and Tetsusaiga isn't with me, I transform into an unnatural demon. I do things that I can't control, and after I change back, I don't remember anything that I do. All those times, it's frightening to think of what I might do next time._

"_That's why I have Tetsusaiga. It not only gives me power but also suppresses the demon inside of me. If I take hold of it, then I change back. Sit commands usually work too, but I'm afraid that not even that will work forever. The demon keeps getting harder and harder to keep under control. I'm worried that I might endanger you and the others one day. If that ever happens, I want you to kill me."_

"_Inu Yasha, I could never do that even if I wanted to, which I don't. I'm sure there's a way that we could reverse the effect. Besides, I know you would never try to hurt us. You're not that kind of person. Don't ask how I know, I just do."_

Kagome was afraid that Inu Yasha was right, but she knew she was right too. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Her visions of the past, why she knew so much but still couldn't understand how, what did it all mean?

She saw that Inu Yasha had already leapt up, ready to tear Kagome to pieces. He was too far from the cliff for her to use the sit command and it was too late to use it anyway. She closed her eyes, bracing for the inevitable. She saw that obviously she wouldn't understand, so why not just let it all end now? Then, a voice popped in her head.

_So you're just gonna give up?_

Kagome snapped her eyes open. No, she wasn't gonna give in so easily, not when she had come so far. Inu Yasha was right. It wasn't like her to.

"INU YASHA!" She yelled as Inu Yasha was about to attack her. He missed and destroyed some rock next to her, but she didn't flinch. "Inu Yasha, don't you remember me? Me, Kagome?" He just looked at her with a blank expression. She tried again. "Come on, I know you do. It's me, Kagome. Try to remember. I might not remember, but I know you do. That's why I need you to come back to me. Inu Yasha!"

"K-K-Ka...go...me?" Inu Yasha said slowly, as if he remembered her name from long passed.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. "You remember..."

Inu Yasha pushed off the rock and landed on the cliff below, trying to gain control again. Finally, he was back to normal. He looked up to Kagome.

She let the tears fall freely. "You're normal again. I'm glad." The frustration and sleep powder took their tolls on her as she fell asleep.

Suddenly, the roots snapped and Kagome fell. When Inu Yasha tried to attack her earlier he tore into some of the roots that held Kagome captive. The roots couldn't hold her any longer as she fell.

"No! Kagome!" Inu Yasha ran, hoping, trying to make it in time to get Kagome.

**HAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil! Don't you love it?! Hey, no throwing rotten vegetables at the author. Only hot boys and anime/manga are allowed to be thrown at her.**

**Anyway, the sequel to this is going kinda slow cause I'm having writer's block. It sucks cause I already have the trilogy planned out and the ending for it is so nice that it keeps playing out in my head. I'm still waiting for anybody to say something about Ayame's powers (if any) cause I will seriously let her just throw leaves or something.**

**Got off the phone with Starrilight-Hotaru. She's creating another fanfic that I helped her name A.T.T.I.C. as in A T T I C. Well, it's about three girls running away from a long hated enemy and they hide in an all-boys school, but they ended up in different dorm rooms with actual boys and the guys end up finding out about the girls being girls. She asked for a name cause she was gonna name it Boy Toys but I suggested "The Cow Jumped Over the Moon", "Dances for Peanuts", and "I.C.U.P." and she officially declared that my school has hidden drugs in which I sniff everyday. But really, if anything, it's the smoke from the bathrooms, or the sugar.**

**Well, gotta go now so I can hurry up and finish my classroom assignments that need to be turned in before mid-terms. See ya in the spotlight!**

**See ya space cows!**


	7. An Unforgetful Dream

**Hey, y'all. Guess what? I had no school Friday, so I had enough time to type up the last two chapters of LM and another chapter of EE. Yay! Well, really, oh, darn. LM will be over with as soon as you read the last chapter. But don't worry, there's a sequel. It's longer thankfully, but it's not finished written yet. Still in the middle of it.**

**So slow updates will be the end of me if I don't get my internet back up, but since I don't rule this house, I can only wait till my parent/guardian fixes it. Yes, I'm a minor for now, but, who gives a damn. At least I'm not drunk or on weed or crack. So, let me do whatever the damn I pleases to do in my bitchen-ass, hellin' house, ya muthafucka's. JK . Too much Aqua Teen Hunger Force.**

**So, on to me daggon fanfic. Giddyup cowgal.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property and possession of BlueAngel326. HAHAHAHA!!!**

**(Rumiko Takahashi- What was that?)**

**Huh, I said Inuyasha belongs to BlueAng...I-I mean to Rumiko Takahashi, long live Rumiko!**

**(RT- Much better. And why are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru locked away in your basement?)**

**I don't have a basement.**

**(Inuyasha- (sneaks away) I belong to no one, you wenches!)**

**(Kagome- Where do you think you're going? And what do you mean you belong to no one?)**

**(IY- Move out the way bitch!)**

**(Kag- Osuwari!)**

**(IY- Ow!)**

**(Kag- Now who do you belong to?)**

**(IY- No one, dammit!)**

**(Kag- (plays with his cute, doggy ears) Who did you say?)**

**(IY- You, my beautiful and smart and sexy Kagome.)**

**(Kag- Much better! Now get back down there in Rin and my basement.)**

**(RT- Hey! What about me?)**

**(IY- Bite me.)**

**(RT- Osuwari!)**

**(IY- Dammit, you woman! And Kagome!)**

**You can't just leave me out! I own him too!**

**(IY- Yeah, right! Fuck off, wench!)**

**Osuwari!**

**(IY- You were saying?)**

**Dammit.**

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha rushed to the edge of the cliff's edge, trying to make it before Kagome fell to her death. He arrived a second too late as Kagome plunged into the dark pit. Inu Yasha rushed down the side of the cliff as he tried to catch up with Kagome.

When he was close enough he reached out and grabbed her wrist. He brought her into his arms as he grabbed the edge of a rock to stop falling. He then began to leap up the cliff when one of the rocks gave way and he lost hold of Kagome. One hand grabbed for something to cling on while the other reached out for Kagome's hand. Her hand slipped away from his and she fell back.

"No, Kagome!" He watched Kagome fall to the darkness. However, a light came up with Kagome on its back. It was Kirara carrying Kagome flying up towards Inu Yasha. He grabbed her mane and thanked her for rescuing Kagome.

At the top, Miroku and Sango called, waiting for Kirara to hopefully bring back their fallen friends. "Hey, Inu Yasha, are you okay?!"

Slowly, the fire cat ascended into view, carrying Inu Yasha and Kagome. She reached to the top and let Inu Yasha climb off with Kagome in his arms.

"Good girl," Sango said as the already small cat jumped into her arms.

Inu Yasha placed Kagome on the ground. "Kagome, wake up! Can you hear me? Kagome!"

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and looked at Inu Yasha. "You're okay. You're back to normal," She said weakly.

"You're gonna be okay, too." Kagome smiled weakly before falling into a deep sleep. "Kagome! Stay with me! Come on, Kagome!" She remained asleep.

Eda's eerie laugh resounded through out the area once more. "Good show, what a good show, indeed. Though a little disappointing. You were supposed to kill her. No matter. You'll all die soon enough, anyway." Eda watched amused as Inu Yasha laid Kagome back on the ground and turned to her direction, his hair obscuring most of his face. She could sense the anger growing around him. "Why, dear Inu Yasha, you seem upset, even mad perhaps."

"You got that right," He snarled. "You'll pay...for what you've done."

"Me? Whatever did I do?" She asked all-too-sweetly.

"You hurt Kagome, and no one gets away with that!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were the one that tried to kill her. So, I wouldn't put it past myself saying that it's my fault."

Inu Yasha wouldn't listen to her as he charged towards the cliff. "I don't give a damn about what you say. I'm gonna kill you!" He leapt over the gap between the edges of the cliffs and ran up the top, grabbing Tetsusaiga along the way. He jumped high above the top of the edge and spotted Eda.

Eda smiled wickedly and said, "So, you think you can kill me? You won't get near without me killing you first!" Her hands began glowing as sharp, spike-shaped roots and branches shot towards Inu Yasha.

Still in mid-air, Inu Yasha transformed the Tetsusaiga. It glowed red and began pulsing as the wind swirled around it. Inu Yasha was tapping into the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, the Bakuryuuha, or the Backlash Wave.

The wind quickened around Tetsusaiga. Inu Yasha swung his sword down as the roots and branches were within a meter of him. Tornadoes launched from Tetsusaiga as soon as he said the two words, "Backlash... Wave!" The branches and roots were hurled back at Eda.

She brought up a wall of wood in front of her to protect herself from her own attack. The branches stopped at the wall, and Eda said, "You think you can kill me that easily. Think again! You can't – What the - ?" The wall was torn apart as the tornadoes reached Eda. She screamed as she was too torn to pieces and disintegrated, leaving only the shard intact.

Inu Yasha landed to where the remaining fragments of the wood sprite fell to the ground. He picked up the shard and looked at the remnants. "You shouldn't have pissed me off." He walked to the edge and jumped down to the clearing below. Sango and Miroku were kneeling next to Kagome, trying to see if she would be okay.

"Is Kagome okay?" Inu Yasha asked as he sprinted over.

"She'll be okay. There's only a small cut across her left cheek, but nothing's wrong. She's still unconscious, though," Sango reassured him.

Inu Yasha too kneeled down next to Kagome. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone."

Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's no use beating yourself up over it. Plenty demons do that enough for you. The important thing is that she's okay and not hurt. Now, come on, it's late, and we should head back," He said trying to encourage him a little.

"Right." He tried to pick her up when he felt her shaking and her skin was cold. "Something's wrong."

Sango felt her forehead and cheek. "I think she's in a state of shock. She's shaking all over and she's lost a lot of heat in her skin. We should try to keep her warm and not move her around too much."

Inu Yasha took off his outer kimono and wrapped it around Kagome. He picked her up vigilantly and said, "Come on, let's go!" Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara, and they all hurried back to Kaede's village.

Several hours before dawn, everyone was in Kaede's hut, resting for the next day. Shippo slept next to a curled up Kirara, not wanting to disturb Kagome, and Kaede rested on the opposite side from them. Miroku slept contently with his staff laying to his right, but, oddly enough, Sango slept peacefully leaning on Miroku, her Hiraikotsu lying to her left just in case. Inu Yasha sat in his corner with Kagome still asleep in his lap. The sleep powder that Eda had blown on Kagome hadn't worn off yet, so she was still sleeping abnormally.

Guilt was the only thing Inu Yasha was feeling. He felt horrible about what had almost happened. Even though he had mastered the Tetsusaiga and its two ultimate techniques, the Backlash Wave and the barrier-breaking technique, months ago, he had still transformed when Kagome needed him the most. He looked down at Kagome in his arms. Her face was looking at the fire, though she was still asleep. He gently stroked her bangs out of her face, and this movement caused her to unconsciously turn her head and snuggle into Inu Yasha's arm. That's when he saw the small cut on her left cheek that he made. He assumed that when he tried to attack her and hit the space next to her instead, a rock must have cut her. He rubbed his thumb over the tiny wound, and Kagome flinched slightly in her sleep. But to him, it felt like she had writhed in pain. This made him feel even worse. "I'm sorry, Kagome," He said softly to her.

Inu Yasha laid Kagome on the floor and walked out of the hut to through his frustration. But Kagome had problems of her own in her sleep.

_Kagome wandered in the darkness, confused, lost, blinded by her frustration. She shivered as it became colder. "It's s-s-soooo cold-d-d-d." Her teeth chattered as she tried to warm her body. She called out as she wandered aimlessly, "Hello? Is anyone here? Can someone tell me where I am?" An ill wind blew over. Kagome called out again. "Shippo, Sango, Miroku, where are you? Inu Yasha, are you there? Somebody...anybody...answer me..."_

_Kagome continued walking until she tripped over something and began falling. She fell continuously even further into the darkness. As she drifted down the dark abyss, her memory began to fade. She watched as her friends appeared and then vanished one by one into the nothingness. "No, don't go!" Kagome reached out for them, her eyes teary. "No, please...don't leave me alone..." She closed her eyes as the last one disappeared and fell to oblivion._

_She didn't remember hitting the ground. She didn't even know how long she fell. When Kagome opened her eyes, she found herself in another dark place with the moon as her single source of light. She couldn't remember where she was or what her name was. She had forgotten herself. She tried to stand but was too weak and only sat there helplessly._

_Suddenly, four figures walked towards her. "Who are you?" She asked._

_The smallest figure spoke first. "Are you alright?"_

"_What's the matter?" said the second shadow._

"_Do I know you?" Kagome asked. "Can you tell me who I am?"_

"_You mean you don't know who you are?" asked the third._

"_No, I don't."_

"_You don't remember anything?" The last one questioned._

"_Nothing. You all, you seem so familiar. You're voices...I've heard them before. But...I don't know. It's hopeless."_

"_So you're just gonna give up?" The second figure spoke again._

"_Your voice, it's so familiar, so...close. Who are you?"_

_The figure walked closer to her. It stooped down in front of her and gently held her arms. "But it's me. Don't you remember?"_

_Kagome looked up at the shadow. She tried to distinguish any features when she noticed the figures eyes glowed slightly in the dark. She looked closer into its eyes and saw that they were golden-yellow. Soon, the figures face became clearer, and Kagome saw a young man with flashing golden-amber eyes, long silver hair, and white, furry dog ears. She recognized the features and his name came naturally to her. "Inu Yasha?"_

_Inu Yasha smiled. Kagome's eyes lit up as the other three shadows became clearer and revealed her friends. "Shippo, Sango, Miroku! I remember you! And my name..."_

"_Inu Yasha stood up. "So, what is it?"_

"_It's...My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." Everything became clearer as the sun rose and she could see all around her._

_Shippo ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "Kagome!"_

_Sango and Miroku stepped closer. "Let's go!" they said in unison._

_Kagome tried to stand up again but couldn't. "I can't get up. Could you help me, please?"_

_Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango held their hands out. "Sure," they said together._

"_Thanks, you guys." She held up hers, and they took it. She smiled as she rose to her feet. _That's right. As long as I have my friends, I can overcome any obstacle_, Kagome thought to herself as she was pulled towards the light. _That includes regaining my memory too.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The sleep powder finally wore off, and she could wake up. Kagome sat up rubbing her head as Inu Yasha's haori fell to her thighs. She looked around her to see everyone there asleep and Inu Yasha absent.

Kagome stood up steadily and placed the kimono around her. She walked outside looking for Inu Yasha. She followed the path that led to outside the village and to the forest. Hopefully, she was going the right way to Inu Yasha.

She soon came across the hill that overlooked the rice fields and forest. There, she saw Inu Yasha staring at the sky. "Inu Yasha?" She queried.

Inu Yasha looked back at Kagome, his eyes full of emotions. The one that overlapped the rest was his sadness.

**End of this chapter. Next chapter, last one. Only 8 chapters? Yep, sucks don't it. But my other stories will be longer, especially Engaging Enemies.**

**Now for me to type the last chapter of Lost Memories. Ja ne!**


	8. Forget Me Not

**Okay, you people, last chapter. Hey, you get the last three chapters in one day. It's a miracle! Not really, but yeah. Well, I'm sorry, for making an eight chapter story to be update so slowly, but guess what. You didn't have to wait till next year to receive the ending. Only about a month, right? Can't remember when I first posted this up, but then that's what the published date is for, ne? Well, here's the ending of this story, but not the final. That's not until the end of the trilogy, if I ever start typing that up. Last time, Ikuyo!**

**Disclaimer: This was applied to all chapters of Lost Memories. Inuyasha and company do not belong to this author. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, no matter how much this author hates it. Inuyasha has and never will belong to me, you, or anyone else who is not Rumiko Takahashi. Inuyasha never did belong to BlueAngel326, not even in all of those chapters in which she was acting hyper, drunk, and/or doped up. So there.**

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome queried.

Inu Yasha looked sadly back at Kagome. "Kagome..."

She walked up to him. "What's the matter, Inu Yasha?"

He turned away from her. "Kagome...I...I'm..."

Kagome sat down next to Inu Yasha, but he still looked away. "Inu Yasha?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he nudged her away. "Inu Yasha!"

"What?!" He snapped at her. He looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"None, of your damn business." Inu Yasha turned away.

"But..."

"Just go away!"

Kagome looked at him and back at the ground. She pulled the kimono from around her and tried to give it back to Inu Yasha, "Here."

"Keep it," He bluntly stated.

Kagome looked as if she was about to say something but changed her mind. She pulled his kimono around her shoulders. She grasped it tightly as she spoke. "Thank you...for saving me."

"Saving you? I almost killed you," Inu Yasha said looking back at her.

"No, you didn't. Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control yourself."

"No, it's true. If you hadn't said anything, you would've been hurt or worse. I could have..."

Kagome placed her finger on his lips. She then brought the side of his head to her chest. "Tell, me, what do you here?"

Inu Yasha was confused at first but listened closely. He heard the smooth, steady beat of her heart. "You're heart?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, and do you know what that means? It means that I'm alive. As long as it's still beating, I'm alive. Inu Yasha, from what you and the others have told me, you're always protecting me and always will. I know you would never deliberately try to hurt or kill me. You know that as well." While she spoke, she was lightly stroking and rubbing his ears. It seemed to calm him as he made a small, soft sound in his throat quietly. She released him as he sat up some.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I almost killed you." He brought his hand up to her cheek and lightly touched the small cut she received earlier.

Kagome took Inu Yasha's hand into hers and said, "Stop saying that. You're hung up over what might have happened when you're not considering what's going on now. The point is that I'm alive and not hurt. Don't worry about me so much. I'll be okay. I always will. Now, come on." Kagome stood up and tried to pull Inu Yasha up as well.

Inu Yasha stood too and held her hands between his. "You're right, Kagome. Thank you." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back and said, "I just didn't want you to be so worried over me, is all." She smiled up to him.

"Thank you, anyway. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Neither would I. You've helped me so much. I understand more and am close to regaining my memory.

"While I was asleep," Kagome continued, "I was lost in the darkness, confused, cold, and alone. Then I fell to what felt like oblivion, forgetting things; you, me, everything. I landed somewhere but couldn't get up. That's when four shadows walked up to me and asked if I remembered who I was or who they were. I couldn't remember anything, and one of them walked up to me. It asked if I remembered it. Its voice was so familiar to me, but I couldn't remember. I looked closer at it and, slowly, the name came naturally to me." She looked up at Inu Yasha as he listened to her tale and smiled lightly at him. "It was you, Inu Yasha. The shadows were you, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. I remembered myself, and you all helped me up. That's when I realized that my friends will always help me. The same goes for you, Inu Yasha. I will always be there for you."

He nodded, acknowledging that what she said was true. "I know. And I will be there for you. Always." Inu Yasha was glad to have his Kagome back. Even if she couldn't remember fully or never would, he didn't care. As long as he had Kagome with him, it wouldn't matter. He looked at Kagome's big brown eyes that watched him dip his head and gently press his lips against hers. They soon closed after widening in surprise, and he closed his as well.

Kagome was taken by surprise by Inu Yasha at first but relaxed into his embrace. The kiss had felt so good and warm, like she felt like this once before. As it intensified, more memories and visions of past events came blasting at her in her mind. She moaned slightly as all her memories flashed through her mind: the day she met Inu Yasha; the day she shattered the jewel; the night he first said her name; the days they met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango; the night he was human and said she smelled nice; the day Kikyou was resurrected; the day he pushed her down the well; the day they first met Naraku; the night Kikyou kissed him; the night he first kissed her. All of them came flooding back to her, and she remembered. She understood everything about her.

The kiss only lasted a few more moments as Kagome pulled away and looked at Inu Yasha. Her face was flushed as her cheeks were tinted a light pink. "Inu Yasha, I remember! I understand everything now!" Kagome threw herself into Inu Yasha's arms.

It took Inu Yasha to process what she said. "Really? You got your memory back?!"

Kagome looked up at him with a big smile on her face. "Yes! I remember everything! You, me, my time, this time, everything!"

He hugged her back and said, "That's great, Kagome. You remember everything now. Things will be back to normal again."

"I'm sorry I wandered off that evening. Camp was just so bustling, and I wanted to think things through. I mean, the night before had seemed so surreal, I...oh, no!" Kagome had just remembered something about that night. She pushed out of Inu Yasha's arms and turned around.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Inu Yasha confused. Kagome didn't say anything, and Inu Yasha could smell the scent of tears. "Kagome?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome was breathing hard through the tears. "I... (hiccup)...I forgot and... the promise. How... forgive me?" Kagome choked on most of the words as she tried to apologize.

Inu Yasha turned her around and saw her tears gushing down her cheeks. "What promise are you talking about?"

She tried to speak more clearly, but it didn't work. "I promised (hiccup) to not forget and... forgot b'cause... wandered off and..." The rest she indistinctly mumbled, and even Inu Yasha couldn't understand.

She became weak in the knees and fell to the ground. He caught and brought her into his arms to cradle her. He softly whispered sweet innocence in her ear to calm her. She eventually stopped crying and only sniffled.

"You're crying over a little promise? You get hit in the head and forget everything and when you remember, you get upset over a broken promise that you didn't mean to break. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"But it's my fault that all of this happened. If I hadn't wandered off, then none of this would have happened. I..."

"Listen to yourself. You act like I care that much about a silly little promise that I would be mad and disappointed with you. Sure, I was a little upset about you losing your memory but only because I was worried that I had lost my Kagome that I knew. You got your memory back, and that's all that I care about. As long as you're happy then I couldn't care less about a silly, old promise."

"Yes, but I broke my promise to you, a promise that I meant with all my heart to keep. I just feel so guilty that I did something like that. It makes me doubt myself into thinking if I'm ready to be with you yet."

Inu Yasha brought her closer to him. "Don't talk like that, Kagome. Did you not hear a word I just said to you? Don't you remember what you said a few minutes ago to me? I doubted myself earlier if it was safe for you to be around me because I might transform and try to kill you. I couldn't control what I did before, so I was so sure of myself. But then you brought me to my senses, saying that it wasn't my fault; that you alive is all that matters. It's not your fault, either, that you forgot. A promise is just a promise, nothing more. Some promises are broken, but people forgive and forget. I forgive you, so don't doubt yourself, because if you're sad, then I'm said as well."

"Or mad," Kagome added.

He laughed some. "Right, mad at myself for making you sad."

"Thank you, Inu Yasha. You made me feel much better. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me."

"A kiss would do it. I've missed you for so long," Inu Yasha smirked.

"Why certainly." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her until their lips met. When they stopped, Kagome sat next to him as they watched the sunrise.

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango stood at the top of the hill watching the couple. Then, Miroku asked, "Hey, Sango, how come you and I can't be like Kagome and Inu Yasha?"

"Because you two are too immature," Shippo stated before jumping off of Sango's shoulder and running to give Kagome a hug for getting her memory back.

"Simple Miroku; you're too much of a lecher and you keep groping my ass, like now for instance!" Sango said as she slapped the monk who had his hand feeling on her bottom. She then ran down to congratulate her friend.

Miroku sighed as he too walked down to the four. "Women, so hard to please and understand."

**Yay! The end. Okay, kind of a cheesy way of Kagome getting her memory back, but hey, if you're a girl and you lost your memory but recovered it from your first and true love, wouldn't you be kind of happy? Of course! It's your second daggon kiss from the guy you love, adore, admire, swoon over, drool over, dream about...**

**Ah-ny-wa-hay, end of LM but there's room for a sequel and maybe enough to squeeze a trilogy, right. Sequel's called _Say Goodbye _and it continues with a prologue about probably six months after this and at the end of the epilogue Kagome's a little over 19 ½. Here's what the summary is probably gonna be.**

Within the last three adventures of Inuyasha gang's quest to find the remains of the Shikon no Tama, fate seems to be trying to bring apart two certain people. In the end, it's a choice of feelings or of time deciding whether they can stay together or not. But how hard is it for someone to say one word that could determine their paths? The final choice, the final shard, the final wish. If only... Sequel to Lost Memories. (IY/Kag, little of Mir/San)

**Also, for all of the chapters of SG, there will be a short poem entry by moi because when I started writing it I was into writing a lot of poems so the poems will correspond to the chapters. Watashi wa fushigi, ne? (Hopefully, that says I am strange, right. I don't know how to speak Japanese, but I know several words. Hehe.)**

**Final reviews of LM as of October 25, 2004:**

**Ashley R. –It doesn't end at chapter 5, it ends at chapter 8. HAHAHA!!!**

**Tennyo Kameko –It's okay. You've read how crazy I've been with these chapters, right?**

**Lil Angel Girly –Thank you very much.**

**Angelica incarnate –Well, it's not Inuyasha's fault that he couldn't make it in time. It's mine!**

**For all of my future reviewers, I'm sorry for not acknowledging you but feel free to review anyway on this and any of my other stories.**

**Well, time to hit the road with a giant machine gun/ boom boom ray. Nani? I'm not crazy, just hyper. Sayounara!**


End file.
